Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an information processing program.
Background Art
A technology that provides universal printer drivers that can modify available functions in accordance with connected apparatuses such as printers is known. The universal printer drivers may support multiple printer models, modify functions compatible with the printer model by communicating with the connected printer bi-directionally, and allow users to select the connected printer among a list of printer models displayed on a printer property screen of a personal computer (PC). To implement those functions, for each supported printer model, the universal printer drivers store function files defining available functions for the printer model. Based on the function defined in the function file, a printer configuration screen is displayed. An example of the universal printer driver described above is a V4 driver. In the V4 driver, by using a XML Paper Specification (XPS) print path, data is transferred in a data format of XPS.
As an example of a technology that uses the driver utilizing the function file for each printer model, regarding an information processing apparatus that acquires configuration information of a connected apparatus from the connected apparatus and may configure settings in accordance with the connected apparatus based on the configuration information processing apparatus, a technology that includes a function file storing unit that stores the function file describing the function in the connected apparatus, an apparatus sorting and reading unit that sorts apparatuses based on the configuration information acquired from the apparatus and reads the function file in accordance with the sort result from the function file storing unit, an information acquisition unit that acquires information regarding the function described in the function file read by the apparatus sorting and reading unit, and a display unit that displays a configuration screen for configuring predetermined settings regarding the apparatus based on the information acquired by the information acquisition unit is known.